Warriors Love
by A Secret Masquerade
Summary: Fable love. It's slash/yaoi/shonen-ai/BL/whatever. Young!Hero. I don't know how to do summaries.


NOTE: Okay, as the summary states; this will have slash. Now, that out of the way; I based the time frame of this off of Theresa's diary in the beginning of the game. I guess that the harvest month would be about September. Well hope you like, and as always comments are loved.

September 28

The Guild Master gave me this book. He said that I should write down my thoughts and accomplishments. I think he was really happy when he found out that I could read and write. I guess the other kids can't. My Father taught me well. The Guild Master also told me to keep it hidden because there were some kids that would use it to hurt me.

I'm scared. It's been a week since I was brought to the Guild by Maze. I miss my family. I miss my home.

September 30

I took the melee test today. I wasn't very strong so the Guild Master gave me a stick to break the dummy. When I pulled the green ball thing, I think he called it an experience orb, it felt weird. My skin tingled, like a lightning bolt struck me.

I think I have made a friend, besides Whisper. His name is Breca. He watched me while I trained with some of the harder to break dummies. He's older by a year. He showed me a few different moves. He was happy when I caught on to them after only a few tries.

November 8

I haven't been writing lately. There's been too much going on. The Guild Master gave me my final tests in sword play, archery and will. I was able to pass them all. When I tried them again, to get a grade, I got an A in melee and will and an A in archery. I don't think I would have gotten such good grades if it wasn't for Breca. He has been helping me in the evenings. I also started my apprenticeship. So I feel too tired to bother writing.

I'm thirteen now. My birthday passed as any other day at the Guild. Except that Alton, the tavern keeper, made a cake. It wasn't nearly as good as Mother's but it was nice. I was even allowed a few sips of ale. A rarity for children.

January 15

Training has been going well. I think the Guild Master is both surprised and happy about my progress. Breca has been wrestling with me. He said that I'm old enough now that he's not afraid he'll break me.

He said wrestling, even just for fun, is good training. Normally we only are having fun with it, more of a play fight then training. But sometimes I don't like it because I think Breca keeps a dagger in his pocket. Now and again I feel something hard near his waist. I don't think he would use it against me, but I don't want to accidentally unsheathe it and have it cut one of us.

November 6

I've turned 16 years old yesterday. Tonight is the party. Because I am old enough now, I can even have ale. Whisper's here now, I better go.

November 7

My head hurts. The other apprentices say its normal and should wear off in a few hours. I can barely stand the weak morning sunlight. I shouldn't have drank so much last night.

November 7 (evening)

My head feels better. I was allowed to skip training for the day. I stayed in bed most of the time.

Last night was fun. Apparently turning 16 is something to truly celebrate. Many of the other apprentices were there. We first had cake and told stories. The Guild Master even told one of an ancient hero, Solus, who was a slayer of dragons.

Drinks were brought out and so were presents. Mostly I got chocolates, the cheapest (and only) gift the tavern carried. Maze gave me a book on spells. The Guild Master gave me tougher boots and Whisper got me another will potion. Breca gave me a ruby. He said he got it when he brought some man to Orchard Farm.

I can't really remember much else about that night, too much ale. But I do remember being led to the Guild Woods by someone.

November 19

Its ben a few weeks since my party. I've found out by talking to other people that it was Breca that brought me to the Woods that night. Someone said that we left looking flushed and our clothes were rumpled as though we had been fighting. I hope that's not the case. But I fear it is. Since that night, Breca hasn't talked to me. Whenever he see's me he looks away, as though he is abashed. I hope I didn't say something foolish.

November 21

Breca talked to me. He asked to see me later in the evening, to talk. I hope we can put behind whatever happened that night.

November 22

I met with Breca yesterday. He apologized for his behavior that night. I told him it was fine, that I didn't even remember what had happened. At first he looked happy, then seemed to grow upset. I'm not entirely sure what to think of his actions.

November 24

Breca and I are friends again. We've fallen back to how we once were. I'm going to drink with him tonight. This time I'll be careful not to have too much.

November 25

Breca confuses me. When we drank last night, he started to get clingy. He was on his fourth or fifth mug when I was still on my second. It was then that he pulled me outside. He brought me to the sight of the graves. He pushed me against the wall and got really close. His breath reeked of alcohol. He started mumbling and apologizing. Then he fell forward, out mouths touched. Well more rammed into each other, my lips still hurt from when they grinded against my teeth. At that point he passed out. I brought him to his bed, he had a room to himself, because he was the only boy of his age class. He woke when I went to leave and asked for me to stay with him. I did and sat next to his bed. He kept his hand on my head the entire night.

November 26

Breca wants to talk to me tonight. We're meeting in the Woods.

November 26 (evening)

I just got back from my meeting with Breca. He started talking about how he first wanted to be my friend because I reminded him of his little brother that had died of the plague a few years ago. But then his feelings toward me changed, became something more. He held me against the rock that was near the pond. The same way as it was several nights ago. Slowly he moved till his mouth was less than an inch from mine. He hesitated then kissed me. Not the same kind as when we were drunk. It was more gentle. I am beyond confusion now. But I am sure of one thing, I liked that kiss.

December 12

It has become I that avoids Breca. I'm sure he wants to question me but I don't know what to say.

December 18

Breca finally caught me yesterday. I was leaving the dining hall and he tackled me and dragged me up the stairs. We started talking. I won't go into detail, because I would be writing for hours. But he explained that he was gay and I told him about how I felt. We talked till late into the night. Before we parted I gathered all of my courage and kissed him. We parted, albeit reluctantly. I stayed awake all night thinking. I still feel tired.

December 19

At breakfast Breca sat a little closer to me than normal. We still didn't even touch, but it felt nice, him so close. The rest of the day went on relatively normally. I trained with Maze in will and was able to spar with Whisper. I think she feels neglected, I haven't been with her for a very long time now. I'll have to make it up to her.

December 21

I apologized to Whisper and promised to spend more time with her. I was able to convince the Guild Master to allow Breca, Whisper and I to go to the Picnic Area tomorrow. I hope we'll all be able to get along.

December 23

Having lunch at the Picnic Area with Whisper and Breca went well. Whisper gave us a few strange looks when Breca sat close to me. I was able to catch up on how Whisper had been getting along. We spent the rest of the day using bows and magic to shoot small birds and targets on trees. All in all it was great fun and a lot better than spending the day training.

January 2

Breca kissed me again today. He then gave me a ring. It's not anything extraordinary. Just beaten silver. He said if I wanted to be with him, as more than friends, then I should wear it tomorrow. I'm going to . I think on the next trip to Bowerstone, I'll take it to the weapons maker to set the ruby Breca gave to me on my sixteenth birthday.

January 3

Breca seemed wary when he saw me today. Bt then he smiled when he saw the ring on my finger. We both agreed to see each other as often as possible during the day. I'm happy. I really do like Breca. This is the first time I've felt this way in so many years. I feel loved.


End file.
